AdamDAuria
Adam D'Auria is an American YouTuber that is known for live streaming Roblox. Adam joined YouTube on May 17, 2012. He uploaded his first video on January 3, 2013. Videos Stream Schedule Adam usually streams 6 times a week. He does not stream on Fridays. He could not stream if he is away or personal issues in which he would announce on his Twitter and Discord server. The streams are usually around 1–3 hours long. Twitter Adam joined Twitter in March 2013. On Adams account, he posts when he uploads or live streams, updates for the YouTube and retweets memes. Instagram Adam's Instagram account was created in March of 2013. He occasionally posts selfies of himself with filters that beautify your face. Twitch Adam joined twitch on the 9th of November 2016, he was off and on twitch and has started to stream lots for from December, 2019 trying to gain more followers just in case the coppa laws will ruin his YouTube channel. Adam has over 900 Followers. Discord Adam D'Auria owns a discord server. On the server, Adam announces when he uploads videos and live streams to YouTube.On his Discord server, you can chat with other fans of Adam, as well as his friendly Moderation team! On his Server, you can find a variety of things to do, from posting pictures of your builds in his Minecraft server, to fan art, and to voice chatting with fellow community participants! Hacked On the 25th of January, 2019, Adam's Discord server was hacked and DDoSed. On Thursday night, a user by the name of "Unknown" also known as "Minecraft", DDoSed an Admin of the Discord Server, FPDreas. While his wifi was down, "Minecraft" had hacked into FPs Discord account and changed the @everyone role settings to make everyone be able to kick/ban. then Minecraft changed his own account to the name of another viewer, Slardrei (Fishker). While he was using the fake persona, he had banned the real Slardrei (Fishker) and an additional 400+ users. A few days later, the Moderation Team had figured out that "Minecraft" was behind the DDoS and pruning of the entire server. When they found out, the Administrators banned and blocked him from contact and all social media relating to Adam D'Auria, as well as reporting him to appropriate Law Enforcement and all social media that he linked in his Discord Account. ExtraLife4Kids Once a year (usually during November period) Adam would do a 24-hour live stream where all money donated goes to the ExtraLife4Kids foundation. Extra Life unites thousands of gamers around the world to play games in support of their local Children's Miracle Network Hospital. Since its inception in 2008, Extra Life has raised over US$50 million for sick and injured kids. Adam has been doing this yearly for, four years in a row, this year he donated 200 dollars. The record for the most money donated in AdamDAuria's charity live stream is FPDreas holding the spot with a whopping $2,000+ Adam D'Auria vs Gerald In early 2019, Adam D'Auria befriended a newer Roblox PG Content Creator, Gerald. They did multiple Collaborations until each achieving over 10,000 Subscribers. While friends, they both agreed to make a fun challenge for them both. In the wake of the Pewdiepie Vs T-Series drama, they had decided to make their own. They decided whoever achieved 12,000+ Subscribers first, won. Although the prize was unclear, even if there wasn't any, they both had fun. This challenge encouraged them both to stream and create content like never before. After a tiring long month, in April 2019, the whole competition had died down into oblivion. Since there was no clear winner, they had declared the challenge, a draw. While the challenge was happening, one of Adam's Former Head Administrators, FPDreas, created a fun distrack on Adam D'Auria as satire and for fun. History Mobcrush Adam wasn't a stranger to streaming. He first started his streaming and content creating path back in 2012. He streamed solely Minecraft and gained over 1500 followers. Adam met many friends, many have moved on to live their lives, but two have stayed with Adam since the beginning which is LordServer and SwagTV.Years later in 2017, Adam became Partnered on the Website, but then lost it due to personal conflict. He ended his career on Mobcrush later that year in 2017. Shou.tv When Adam D'Auria left Mobcrush, he found a new streaming home, Shou.tv. Adam already had an account on the Streaming Service in 2015, but didn't start streaming until later in his life. He had primarily streamed Minecraft. He got verified weeks later in 2017, thus removing his affiliation with Mobcrush to Shou. He gained over 2800 Followers on that Website. While streaming on Shou.tv, he met many friends, including the annoying and relaxing friend, FPDreas. Before Shou.tv shut down its services in April 2018, he had left the Service and started to go back to his YouTube Channel, where he started streaming. Many of his followers and friends, many who only watched him on Shou, were forgotten, and many followed. He officially left Shou when the Streaming Service shutdown. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers